Titanic
by darkness wasted
Summary: CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. LOST IDEA/TRACK/INSPIRATION FOR IT. WILL CONTINUE WHEN POSSIBLE. THANK YOU.
1. Chapter 1

What's up guys

**What's up guys? So I was watching Titanic and I thought I'd write a fic with Sonic and the gang. I read one like Titanic but I think I'll start it off the way the movie did, Note this. Certain parts maybe excluded. But I'll do my best with the passionate stuff. Here it is…..**

"Titanic the most beautiful ship in the world under this ocean. Forgotten and abandon, what treasures could be hidden in the wreckage of this ship?" A blue fox said smiling holding a camera to the window of the sub.

"You're full of it boss." A brown hedgehog smirked as he toyed around with some of the controls.

"Alright boys we've reached the spot. Bring out the robot." The fox said.

The brown hedgehog controlled the under water being with controls from inside the sub. He maneuvered the robot to the inside of the dead ship.

"Alright go in into that bedroom." The fox said full of energy.

"Got it boss."

He maneuvered the robot into an under water room where laid a washed up bed and a bath tub full of seaweed and fish.

"In there! In there!" The fox said full of joy.

"Okay boss! Cool it alright." The hedgehog laughed.

They crept into the room and found some wood.

"What is that? Flip that wood over." The fox commanded.

"Sure boss." The hedgehog used the claws controls so he could move the wood from it's spot.

Once he moved it the zoomed in the camera to show a safe.

"Oh baby you see this!" The hedgehog said.

"Boys it's pay day!" The fox said.

The surfaced with the safe being pulled up by a crane.

"Yeah baby who's the man! Who is the man!" The brown male said.

"You are." The fox laughed.

"Hahahah!" The hedgehog kissed the fox on the cheek and pulled out a bottle of sham pain.

"Here we go here we go!" The fox said. The pulled the safe open and the fox searched around the dirty safe.

He found a folder and useless bits of wet ancient cash. He looked through the safe again and growled.

"Dude this is exactly what happened to a guy and his career never recovered." The hedgehog said with a disappointing tone. The fox sighed and saw the camera.

"Turn the camera off." He said moving away from the lens.

Inside the white ship the examined what they found in the safe.

"Hey a call for ya." A crew member said.

"Thanks." The fox said.

"Yeah. Yeah no we didn't find it. I know but it's somewhere down there. Yeah I know…." The fox trailed off as he saw the screen of the television.

He saw the picture of a woman.

"Hang….hang on a minute!" He hung up the phone and went over to the cat washing off the picture.

"I'll be damned. Look at what we found." The hedgehog said looking at the picture.

_**On Shore Hundreds of Miles Away**_

In a small home sat an old pink female hedgehog. She was making pottery as her granddaughter baked cookies and feed the choa. The television caught her eye as she saw the old ship Titanic appear on screen.

"Something wrong nana?" A white female hedgehog said.

"Turn that up dear." The pink female said.

Her granddaughter did and they heard the blue fox talking about Titanic.

"Yeah folks check this out. We've discovered a picture that's been under water for over a hundred or more years. We have no idea who the woman in the picture is but she clearly she wears the priceless blue diamond which is known as the heart of the ocean. Also that…………"

The female's thoughts went elsewhere as the fox continued to speak.

"I'll be damned." She said in shock.

_**Ship**_

"What Steve I have this sub that'll be taking off!" The fox yelled as he was interrupted by a male hedgehog. A black one this time.

'Trust me dude. You want this call." The male said.

The fox rolled his eyes and followed his friend.

"Now you have to speak up she's a little old. Her name is Amy. Amy Rose. Prefers Rose apparently. " Steve said.

"Great." The fox said taking the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes I was wondering have you found the heart of the ocean Mr. Loveit?" The pink female asked.

The fox looked up at his friend in shock.

"Told ya you wanted to take the call." The black male smiled crossing his arms. It was dark out in the middle of the ocean but the light from the ship made everything visible.

"Alright you have my attention Rose. Do you know who the lady in the drawing is?"

"Oh yes. That woman in the picture is me." Amy smiled.

**Wow. Well what do you think. Yeah first time swearing in a fic. So don't be brutal. Well I'm stuck between making a ShadAmy fic or a SonAmy fic. Can you help me? Say what you want in the reviews if you really want either or. **


	2. Chapter 2

SonAmy wins guys

**SonAmy wins guys. Sorry Shadow. Well here it is. I'm taking this fic slow and easy. So I'm stopping every other time. Here it is……………..**

Amy and her granddaughter flew in from their home to the ship where the blue fox was.

"Hey boss this old kook may just be wanting some fame. I mean she'd be what old like a hundred or something!" The brown hedgehog said following the fox on the deck of the ship.

"A hundred and one next month." The fox corrected.

"Okay so she's a very old god damn liar. Look she was an actress when she was young! That should give you the hint there boss! She gets married punches out a few kids and boom! She's ancient! Now you're trusting someone who watches the news and says she that hot babe in the drawing. Dude wake up!" The hedgehog yelled.

The helicopter landed and two birds along with a magenta male hedgehog were unloading Amy's things.

"Hello mama names John Loveit welcome to this vassal." The fox greeted the aged female. She shuck his hand and was lead away by her granddaughter in the wheelchair.

"She doesn't pack light does she?" The brown male said as they brought suitcases to Amy's room.

Inside the room Amy was unpacking with her granddaughter's help.

"Can't go anywhere without my pictures." Amy smiled as she placed pictures on the table that was by her bed.

The fox came in full of smiles.

"Hello. Is their anything I can getcha? Anything that you'd like?" He said.

Amy smiled and looked at him.

"Yes. I'd like to see my drawing." She said calmly. They went to the cleaning area where the picture was being held.

Amy saw it and closed her eyes and pictured years back. She remembered emerald green eyes(one guess who). She smiled and listened as the fox explained how they came across it.

"Here are a few things we found in the wreckage." The male said leading her to a display table.

"Huh! This was mine. How extraordinary. Hmmm. Reflection's changed a bit." Amy smiled as she saw. She placed it down and saw a butterfly clip that she wore on her head long ago. She smiled and held it close. She saw the screens that showed the bits left of Titanic. She sighed and closed her eyes as she remembered walking through their door's and down their halls. She cried a bit and her granddaughter went up to her.

"You need rest." She said sweetly.

"No."

"Come on nana."

"No!" Amy said firmly. She turned to the crew and she went to sit. They showed her a recreation of the sinking of Titanic. She wasn't at all impressed with the features or sound affects as the male brown hedgehog explained the collision and sinking.

"Thank you for that presentation but I remember it quite differently." Amy sighed looking at the screens that showed what was left of Titanic.

"Will you share it with us?" The fox said.

Amy sighed and smiled.

"It's been eighty four years………"

"Try to remember anything at all." The fox said full of impatience.

"Do want to here the story or not?" Amy said crossing her arms. The fox blushed with embarrassment and smiled. He relaxed and sat back down. His friends snickered and listened to what Amy had to say.

"It's been eighty four years and I remember it as if it were just yesterday. Titanic was called the ship of dreams. And it was. It really was."

_**The Past**_

The crowd was bustling through the town awaiting for the launch of the majestic ship known as Titanic. In a car arrived a young seventeen year old with her mother and fiancé. She steeps out of the car. She wears a hat and a white dress. She looks around at the town and sighs. Her mother and fiancé appear after her.

"So this is the ship they call unsinkable?" Amy said as she looked at Titanic.

"Course it's unsinkable. God himself couldn't sink!" A green male hedgehog said. Scourge the hedgehog said. He was interrupted by a man saying things about the luggage.

"Come Rose we must board and make time for tea." Amy's mother said from behind. Amy nodded and followed her mother. She was pretty upset but a slight hug from her fiancé….not really. Made her a slight smile.

"As I walked inside the ship I felt like a prisoner. Being taken back to America in chains. I was silent but in my mind I was screaming." Amy explained to the crew.

_**Sonic and Tails (Finally)**_

Sonic and best buddy Tails were playing cards with Vector the croc and Shadow the hedgehog.(I had to add him one way or another)

"Alright someone's life's about to change." Sonic said with a smirk.

"So Vector." Sonic said looking at the croc.

The croc threw his cards on the table and growled. Tails snickered but was silent when Shadow growled.

"Shadow?" Sonic said leaning in his chair. Shadow smiled and lid his cards down.

"Uh oh. Sorry Tails." Sonic said with his ears dropping.

"Sorry! Sorry! We bet…"

"I'm sorry you won't being seeing your family for a long time. Because we are off to AMERICA BABY FULL HOUSE!" Sonic cheered. Tails jumped for joy and laughed. Shadow growled and looked at the croc.

"I can't believe you bet or tickets! IDIOT!" Shadow punched Vector and started fighting the croc.

Sonic and Tails laughed. Sonic grabbed the tickets and kissed them

"I'm going home!" He yelled. Tails gave him a high five.

"Hold it boys. Titanic leaves for America in five minute!" An old rabbit bar tender said motioning his head to the clock.

"Oh crap!" Sonic said. Tails and him grabbed the cash and tickets and zoomed out of the bar.

"You're such a moron for betting the tickets!" Shadow yelled still fighting the croc.

Sonic and Tails ran with backpacks and headed towards the ship with excitement.

"Hey you're going to fast!" Tails laughed.

"But I got the tickets!" Sonic said. They ran to a ramp that was about to dock off the ship. They were asked questions and were allowed entrance.

"Oh we're the luckiest son of a……….." Sonic was cut short when the whistle sang out. They reached the deck and waved for any type of reason which was unknown to their spunky little minds.

Amy was having dinner with her fiancé and mother. She pulled out a cigarette and tried to smoke it till Scourge took it and disposed of it.

"You know I don't like that Amy." Her mother said. Amy rolled her eyes and sighed. This was to be a long trip after all.

Sonic and Tails found their rooms. Tails flew up to the top bunk and Sonic laughed.

"Who said you get top bunk!" Sonic laughed playfully punching his brother. Tails laughed and relaxed. Sonic unpacked his things and went off exploring with Tails.

**Want to know why I choose Scourge? Well in the movie Kal or it is Cal….whatever. Isn't very nice to his fiancé. So since Scourge the Hedgehog has no respect for women I thought he'd be perfect. So there it's. I think I skipped a few parts but I'm trying to take this story slow. So don't hate me for skipping some things. See how I made Shadow a part of it. I couldn't leave him out no matter how hard I try.**


	3. Chapter 3

While Amy was wondering the ship she came to the balcony. Sonic was laughing and having a god time with his friend Tails and new friend War. They were talking till Sonic saw Amy. He looked at her with astonishment. She was very pretty. He smiled till War snickered.

"Forget it brother." War laughed. Sonic saw Amy's fiancé come up next to her and sighed.

He went back to drawing when he saw her leave.

"During a tea party of some sort my mother was treating me like a doll on display. I hated it." Future Amy explained.

Amy was sitting at a table with guests, her mother, and of course Scourge. She sighed and watched as the stuck up guests drank their tea and had their smokes. She was screaming inside.

Sonic was resting on a bench. He was looking up at the sky that was full of stars and the Milky Way was visible as well. He smiled till he heard foot steps and crying sounds. He sat up as a pink blur ran past the bench he was sitting in. He crocked his head and stood from the bench.

Amy was running till she was at the edge of the ship. She looked over at the back end of the Titanic and sighed. Suicide came into mind. She put both feet on the rails and swung herself over with her red dress flapping around. She leaned over a bit to get a feeling a some security I suppose.

"Don't do it." Sonic said coming up to her.

"Stay back! I'll jump! I'll jump just stay back!" Amy yelled at the blue male. Sonic looked at her.

"No you won't." He said.

"What do mean no I won't! Who are you to say what I've done or going to do." Amy yelled giving him a dirty look.

"Well you would've done it already right. Come on don't do it." Sonic said putting his hands on the rails.

Amy shuck and looked at him. He smiled and stoke out his hand.

"Come on you don't want to do this." Sonic smiled. Amy couldn't help but smile. She turned slightly and grabbed his hand.

"Wow that was close. By the way I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." The male smiled.

"Amy Rose." Amy smiled.

"Well Miss Rose let's get you to safety." Sonic smiled. Amy put her foot on the bottom part of her dress and slipped!

"Arrrrggghhh help me!" She cried.

"Hang on tight Amy!" Sonic yelled trying to pull her up. Amy tried to pull herself up. Crew members heard her yelling and ran towards the sounds.

"Help me please!" Amy cried.

"Listen to me! Pull yourself up! I'm not letting go! Now come on!" Sonic yelled. Amy struggled and she wrapped her arms around the male's neck. He pulled her over the rails and they fell to the floor.

The crew found them and accused poor Sonic the worst. Rape. Well considering Amy's dress was partly up and Sonic was over her. Accident we all know right.

They arrest the poor male but when Amy's fiancé started yelling at Sonic it was Amy's turn to rescue Sonic.

"Hey leave him alone. He saved me Scourge! I fell over board and Mr. Sonic here saved me when I was trying to see the um propellers." Amy smiled. Sonic crocked his head and raised and eyebrow.

"Was that what happened?" A guard said holding on to Sonic. Sonic looked at Amy and she gave him a face.

"Uh yeah. That's what happened." Sonic said. They took the handcuffs off him and Amy began to leave with her fiancé. But not before making Scourge tell Sonic to come to dinner with the high class snobs of society. Sonic shrugged it off and went his separate way to find Tails.

**Tiny Chapter but what do you think so far? Reviews would be encouraging. **


End file.
